My Undertale OneShot Collection
by Darkonidas
Summary: This is my Collection of various OneShots. I have so many of those and I don't wanna spam a new story out for every single one of them. Themewise... There are many. Some fluffy, some just pure badassery, others again just generally being happy or depressed. Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Undertale. It all belongs to Toby Fox.
1. A new Route Oneshot

**So heya, everyone.  
Thanks for reding this beforehand and just a warning I'm a rather new writer, so some things can be smoother I know.  
But I currently don't have someone to proofread it and if there are mistakes I didn't really see them.  
Reviews will be appreciated and I will try my best to heed your advice.  
** **On that note, I hope you enjoy this a with that I take my leave.**

Gaster sat in the Void, frantically searching a way to interfere with the timeline like always. But as always his attemtps were in vain. He could do nothing but watch. Yet he refused to give up.

Determination fueled him to keep searching for a way. Meanwhile the human he watched countless times before was in another „genocide run", as he dubbed it. But... something was... different. Out of place to say the least. It intrigued Gaster. Instead of Undyne protecting Monster Kid, Gerson was faster then this time. He told Undyne to fall back to the castle. She tried to refuse but the old turtle monster barked that it was an order from a former hero, so she backed up reluctantly. Gerson in turn spoke to the culprit behind the genocide.

„I refuse to let... you kill this youth. She might... be strong, but she has much to... learn and live for." He said clearly exhausted, clearly dying...

 **BUT HE REFUSED.**

He refused his end. He refused letting them on their way, without trying to stop them. He refused to see his beloved friends and family die. So he stood up, lifting his hammer, standing on shaky legs. He took a step towards the child. More and more strength and determination fueled him and as he took his 4th step a blinding light shot from him. The next second a hammer smashed the face of his opponent, sending them exploding through the cave. The light settled and revealed a Gerson in his peak condition. A Gerson that is determined to bring justice upon his enemy for their sins and crimes.

 _*Check_

 **Gerson, the Hammer of Justice ATK 99 DEF 99**

 **The Heroes of the old will bring Justice upon you.**

….

….

….

….

Alas, it was to no awail. The child pushed through this new obstacle with their Determination. inevitably Gerson falls, but instead of turning to dust or goo, he turns to stone immortalized for his achievements. The child, Chara, in that moment couldn't care less. They turned leaving the statue behind. The geezer had cost her 76 reloads to beat. To many for their taste. Frisk was silent in the back of their mind. He has exiled himself from this horrible reality long ago. He just wanted it to end, wanted closure, wanted happiness. But they could never achieve it for their own stupid mistake, their own curiosity which led them to murder everyone.

The rest of their journey was rather uneventful until they met Mettaton. Normally when they would meet and fight Mettaton, he was in his NEO form, but … he wasn't.

"Human, on another day... I would have put up a great show for you." The robot spoke in a calm manner, but it couldn't hide his anger. "On another day, I would have danced with you upon this very stage. But today... isn't the day that will happen. Today you will suffer like everyone you faced before. Like everyone you killed. I, the star of this underground will not let this happen. And unfortunately for you..."

He changed his form. But instead of just him changing... He absorbed most of the arena leaving only small room to stand. When everything settled, horror formed on the child's face. In front of them was something closely reminding him of a previous battle fought in a timeline long lost. But it was all metal and had more robotic features rather than a flowers. Mettaton changed into his ultimate defensive system.

"I just have the weapons to do so!" he exclaimed

 _*Check_

 **Mettaton ULTRA ATK 255 DEF 50**

 **This fortress will not fall without a FIGHT.**

….

….

….

….

Yet again, the formidable enemy failed, but not without leaving his mark. 256 attempts, where needed to lay a single scratch on the former ghost monster. 478 attempt where needed to shatter his soul.

"I... guess that... is all... i'm capable of." The robot's last words."Sorry... Blooky."

And with that he collapsed leaving a pathway to the last stand of monster kind.

Another strange thing happened. When they stepped through new home... nobody came. No flower, no monster, nobody. The child walked through New Home, cheering at the fact the flower wasn't bothering him right now. They stepped into the Judgement Hall, awaiting the fight with Sans. They touched the save star, preparing for their fight. They turned only to see not one figure standing in their way... **BUT THREE**.

In front of them stood a female merman, a short skeleton and a tall goat figure.

"Human..." the tall figure began. "You are a threat."

"You killed nearly everyone underground..." the fish female continued.

"yet you will not stop there, aren't you?" The skeleton finished.

Sans stepped forward. "And not even when all of humanity is dead you will stop. You will keep going until all of existence perished." His left eye starts glowing. "And then you will just reset everything only to do it again. But we will stop you."

Undyne stepped next to him. "We will fight you and kill you. Countless times, we will do this until you stop. Until we beat every last ounce of determination out of that wretched soul of yours, we will fight you with everything we are." She transformed into her undying form, letting her own determination fill every fiber of her being

Asgore stepped up. "What ever you are, there is no way we will let a being evil to point you are roam this world." He looked into Chara eyes, steeling himself and pulling his weapon.

In unison, all of them said

" **BAD TIME WON'T DESCRIBE WHAT YOU ARE GOING TO EXPERIENCE."**

 _*Check_

 **Undyne, the Undying ATK 99 DEF 99**

 **The True Heroine appears to save her world.**

 _*Check_

 **Sans ATK 1 DEF 1**

 **Karma always catches up to you.**

 _*Check_

 **Asgore ATK 90 DEF 90**

 **The King of Monsters will be your final judge.**

The fight between the four of them was fierce. Every enemy on their own was fearsome. Every of the monsters was capable of defeating the child a multitude of times, but together they were unbreakable. And without mercy they relentlessly pressed the child, killing them over and over and over again, bringing them to their knees.

In the childs mind the possessor raged and raged, but not once they could seem to finish off even one of them. And the host was relieved. Relieved that soon this horrible fate will end. Soon they will have peace. The world will live on even if that meant he was trapped here for all eternity. There will never be the nothingness they dreaded so much.

….

….

….

….

Gaster noted another try "49780: I might be able to end this once and for all, but I still need more time."

In the timeline Chara still fought their seemingly endless battle. They killed Asgore before but it lead to their demise as Undyne intensified her attacks and Sans imbued everything with his Karmic Retribution. When they killed Undyne, Asgore would throw everything he had against them, also imbued with Sans power making him even deadlier than he was before. But never could they kill Sans. Never were they able to kill their biggest problem. But they kept going. Determination fueling them, even when they fought these frustrating enemies.

And then, finally in try 59896 they finally managed to take down Sans. To their horror, the other two just struck harder to make up for the loss of the Sans. Then on try 66666, they knew they were near their goal. Asgore, Undyne and Sans laid exhausted on the floor, unable to fight any further, as the child seemingly joyous skipped over to them.

"... so this... is how it ends?" Sans spoke grief poured out of every fiber of him. He just wanted his brother back. He wanted these ceaseless torture to end.

"... DAMN IT … why ...WHY CAN'T I SAVE THEM FOR ONCE?" Undyne broke down and cried. She wanted to tell Alphys how much she loved her. How much she just wanted to be with her.

"... So this is the price of my sins?" Asgore gave in to his sorrow. Mourning over his inability to save his children. To save his wife. To save anyone he cared about. To save ANYONE at all.

Chara now was just one step from all of them. "It's pointless to try and stop me. You tried so hard but you all were destined to fail. No hard feeling, kay?" They spoke in a sickening sweet tone, just before they sadistically laughed. They rose their knife, preparing to kill them all three with one swift strike. They brought it down... but it never reached those three.

Just before it hit, reality seemingly cracked, nullifying the attack and from the crack a skeleton in a black coat, a turtleneck sweater and cracks in his skull emerged.

"End of the line, young one." The mysterious monster said. "You will not harm this world any further nor will you any longer cause pain to anyone."

A disembodied hand rose beside him, glowing dark blue. Instantly they were pushed back to the point where the save point was. The child smiled but frowned the instant they turned towards the save point. In front of him... was a rather familiar flower. The small flower started to shift and grow and turn into his omega state... meaning Chara had no power to reset and the souls would likely not help them.

"Chara... I really wanted to stick to your plan." the omega form Flowey shook his head. "But I came to realize that we where nothing more than a plaything for you." the TV he had for a head focused on the small child. "And I hate to be played with. And for once I and the souls are one the same side." Suddenly Floweys' form shifted again and from where the once hideous form was, arose a goat, resembling an adult Asriel, but there were flowers all over his body. "For once I'm not he Omega. " He drew a blade, a Chaos Sabre, and pointed it towards Chara. "For once I will be the Alpha and bring an end to all of our suffering."

The child was seemingly frightened and just wanted to run at that point, knowing it would be in vain. They turned around only to face 4 monsters, boiling with anger and determination to stop them. Their soul turned blue.

"I believe it's time for you to let go, isn't it little princess?" Gaster asked knowing that Chara likely won't comply.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU CANNOT STOP ME! EVEN IF YOU KILL ME NOW, I WILL COME BACK TO KILL YOU ALL!" they started to scream.

But no one even cared at that point. They knew they had the upper hand.

Gaster sighed "I suppose you didn't understand what I meant Chara." He raised his right palm, causing several other identical ones to appear around him, all glowing …. dark blue. It were twelve palms which were raised, half of them then pointing down while the other pointing up.

Instantly the child raised into mid-air, struggling against the hold but their Soul not tearing apart.

The sound of something ripping could be hard and the body was slammed against the ground, while something resembling a soul but completely black with a red outline smashed upwards.

A shadowy figure appeared from it screaming. "THIS WILL CHANGE NOTHING I WILL JUST TAKE BACK WHAT'S MINE NEXT-"

"There will be no next time for you, little demon." The tall skeleton interrupted them. "To die in the form you have now, means to die for good and no reset will bring you back." All Chara felt was the cold stares upon them. And the fear and dread crawling on her back. Soon they tried to escape somehow, but found that they couldn't even move due to the blue magic that hold them.

He turned around, facing Sans. "Will you do the honors?"

Sans looked at him and replied "I think everyone should join in on that."

In a flash the air was filled with all kinds of magical attacks. "With pleasure."

"Goodbye, and I hope I never have to deal with you again." Gaster told the "demon" and the magic fired, shattering the soul into pieces which were then turned to dust by the fire and light magic they used. At first Chara screamed but in not even a second the cries ceased as they were turned to dust like their countless victims before.

Then they all fell to their knees due to exhaustion. Yet they smiled. All of them smiled knowing they would finally be at peace. Yet again they heared sniffling, the sobbing of a child. A child that had gone through way to much. A child that couldn't believe it was finally over. A child that not believe it's own freedom.

"hey, kid, it's okay now." Sans was the first to speak and attempted to calm them down. They didn't stop crying and just whispered "thank you" over and over again, eventually hugging Sans.

"kid, I don't mean to be mean ya know, but _tibia_ honest you still have something to do and I know you will do it great." They looked up and looked him in the eyes before they nodded and everything faded to white. They awoke on the oh so familiar flowerbed. They rushed to meet Flowey who simply winked at him before digging into the soil.

 _Finally,_ Frisk thought, _finally i'm able to escape this nightmare,_ as he made his way through the underground as what Gaster would dub it, a true pacifist.

They met old friends a new and even made some more, with Gaster now being free.

Soon enough, they all looked together at the sun rising, enjoying the old newfound freedom.

.

.

.

.

.

And deep in the caverns, the echo of a child could be heard. It was laughing, but not sadistic as they used to, but genuine and pure now freed of their heavy burden.


	2. CharaXSans Oneshot

**So heya.  
I know that not many people ship this. I know many people will most likely give me shit about this.  
But I don't care. So what if i ship the two most broken characters in Undertale.  
It's my opinion. And I just love these two characters.  
Welp, enough ranting.  
** **Every review will be appreciated in their respective manners. (Meaning you give me shit, I give you shit)**

Sans was once again standing in judgement hall. He came here whenever he had a nightmare from those events that happened years ago in different timelines.

It helped him remind himself that these nightmares are real, yet they are not.

He stood here, remembering how he fought Frisk to the limit. How he killed them over and over again. For them to step right back in and start it all over again. Yet this never happened.

Why couldn't he just forget? Why couldn't he be like everyone else?

He sighed. He knew he can't change the fact yet he will always resent it.

He even tried suicide once. It made the kid reset, so his attempt was in vain.

He shook his head and turned to leave, but then he heard footsteps.

Turning around he faced Frisk. It confused Sans. Why would they be here?

„hey, kid. what are you doing here? something the matter? Or did you just miss my bonehead?"

He joked. He still hold onto the mask. Not willing to let his facade drop.

„Sans." Frisk/Chara spoke. 10 years ago, was the last time they fought. „You know, you can't go on like this. Please, let me or someone else help you."

Sans closed his eyes and chuckled. It wasn't a genuine laughter. It sounded more like he was laughing about someone's impending demise.

„Kid, there is no one who could help me." He opened his eyes, revealing that his eye sockets were completely black. „Especially not you."

Frisk froze on spot at the statement. Then, they laughed.

„Sansy, i don't get you. Everyone else is happy, everyone else is moving on from the past, but you..." they pointed at him. "You are never happy, no matter how hard I try to give you your happy ending. You always close yourself off and try to hide from me."

Their face flashed with the familiar creepy smile.

"You always suspect me to kill, when you're not looking. You are quiet and put up your joking mask to hide away. But what makes you any better than me? You know, what's going to happen yet you never try to stop me. It gives me the impression that you don't care about anything, not even your own br-"

"Don't you dare bring him up." Sans didn't scream, Sans didn't yell. He was not calm and collected either. There was a deep hatred inside of him. A scary, freezing hatred, that threatened to consume everything he was.

Frisk/Chara kept going. "Oh, so now you act like you care. You act like you are the good guy. That you are the victim of all the crimes. But in the end you are just as bad as me." She didn't laugh, she didn't smile. There was just the same freezing feeling emitted as was from Sans. In a flash a knife was in the humans hand.

"Sans, I hate you for how you are. You gave up hope, you gave up caring, you gave up yourself and worst of all you gave up on your friends and family." She got into battle stance. "You think, you are the only one having to shoulder a heavy burden. You are a fool for that." She cracked a smile, a wicked one, yet not the creepy one. "You know, I kind of adored you before but that changed when I learned more about you. Now, I'm just disgusted with you. So now, let me tell you something."

The fighting screen appeared.

"It's a beautiful night outside, the living are dreaming, the stars are shining." She lost the smile.

"On nights, like these skeletons like you..." she flashed forward and slashed at him, which he dodged. They were eye to eye at this point "... Should be punished for their sins."

Then Frisk/Chara jumped back, dodging pattern after pattern of Sans attacks.

"And who gave you the right to judge me?" Sans said with the same coldness as before.

"You who calls themselves a demon, dare to take the right judge my actions." Anger was slowly building up in Sans voice. "You don't know how this feels-"

"To know that everything will reset one day and you have to do it all over again?" Chara was standing a few feet away from him. "You really are an idiot, if you believe that."

They shot forward again, but yet again missed the target. Sans was still far from finished and some more bones and blasters, but similar to Chara he missed the target.

"Don't you think that there are others like you? Don't you think that there are people with fates worse than yours?" They said, while dodging.

They came skidding to a halt after one last Gaster Blaster missed. "You're so silent, Sansy. Skeleton got your tongue?" they mocked. "You were always ranting so much, when we fought. I kinda miss that." Sans stared into their eyes, his anger and frustration was still building up.

"Kid, you must be really an idiot, if you think I don't learn from my mistakes." he snapped with his fingers. All around Chara Gaster Blasters appeared. "Because I do." he snapped again and the blasters fire.

He turns around sure that the kid was eradicated and walked away. He immediately stopped, when he heard the laughter. It was sadistic and unnerving.

"Yet here I was thinking that you had lost your edge." They grinned. They were surrounded by what seemed to be a shield of pure determination. "Glad, I was wrong."

Then her expression turned from amused to dead serious. "Now, Sansy let's end this. You and me, for one last time. No more resets and loads. Just you and me. Or will you just go back to sulking and letting your brother worry and die for you?"

At first, it seemed that Sans was not responding, but they could see his frame shaking. Then he turned around.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING, YOU FREAK. YOU KILL EVERYONE FOR FUN AND STEAL AWAY THEIR HAPPY ENDING, WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT. " He finally vented his anger and frustration. "YOU DON'T SEE YOUR BROTHER DIE EVERYTIME AND YOU CERTAINLY DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO FIGHT A HOPELESS FIGHT OVER AND OVER, JUST TO BE KILLED IN THE END. SO COME ON, TELL ME WHOSE WORSE. TELL ME I'M JUST THE SAME AS YOU."

Chara stood silent. "Finally." they muttered after a pause.

"So you wanna know, whose worse? You. Clearly you. You wanna know why?" Then tears welled up in their eyes. "BECAUSE YOU NEVER EVEN NOTICE, WHAT I HAVE TO GO THROUGH EVERYTIME. YOU MAY LOSE YOUR BROTHER, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO KILL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS. " Chara was extremely angry. "I DON'T LOSE MY BROTHER EVERYTIME? YEAH, RIGHT I HAVE TO LET HIM GO BACK INTO THIS FREAKING, SOULLESS FLOWER WHEN I COME UP THERE. OH AND DO NOT FORGET ONE OF THE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS. THE GUY YOU LOVE IS THE ONE TO ACCUSE YOU OF ALL OF THIS WITHOUT SEEING YOUR SIDE, YOU UTTER BONEHEAD. NOW, COME ON SANS. FIGHT ME OR GO DIE IN YOUR OWN PUDDLE OF SELF-PITY."

Sans was to angry to filter all the information out of the sentence, but the last part was enough.

He was shocked to say the least. He couldn't process this new information. They... loved him?

What utterly twisted crap was this? After all it was them that... let themselves get killed by him. He realized his mistake far to late.

Never once he died, because they would always spare him when they had the chance. And they would always hug him until they died, telling him they are sorry, yet they came back eventually.

They knew the outcome, but they always did the same thing. As he realised that, he stood still, tears building up inside his eyes.

"You know... at one point you seem to forget the little hints, someone gives. You choose to ignore them to make room for anger and hatred." He was sobbing to the extreme by now. "But you know, I'm not willing to forgive just yet." he looked at Chara, who was still crying. "Not before, I really tried. Not before, I showed that I can care if I want to. But you will have to promise me something."

Chara looked at him silent, but nodded.

"You will load one last time after this. Because right now I'm not willing to let go anymore."

Then his eye flared up... but not just his left. His right one flashed to burning with a deep purple color.

"Now come, Chara. Let's fight. Fight until one of us drops. Fight until one of us can't take it anymore. For you, I will be serious. And that as many times as you need me to be."

Chara then threw away the worn dagger, they were holding. Instead they pulled out the real knife.

A combat knife enhanced by their determination and the magic of her many friends.

Then the fight started. Unbeknownst to them they had spectators. A worried skeleton, that was shocked to find out the truth. A fish woman, seeing a serious Sans for once with a grim look. A dinosaur lady, seeing her old partner flare to life again. Two goats looking at the friend and child fight each other with very sad looks. And a golden flower smiling sadly. They were told, what they both had been through.  
They knew about the feelings Sans had for the human. A love he never thought seen answered. But they also knew the pain he put himself in. The hate that consumed him at his very core and that hit none other than himself.  
They knew about the pain that the human endured. Having to eradicate their friends over and over again. Only to be met with the pain to fight their loved one.

Meanwhile, in the corridor ,that was often referred to as Judgment Hall, the sound of blasters booming and knifes slicing through the air could be heard. They human fought hard, against the skeleton, yet they could not hit him once, but they had taken a few hits. But these were enough send pain throughout their body and dull their movement and perception. Yet Sans was getting slower too. The power that coursed through his body breaking forth, had taken it's toll and he knew it would soon be over for him. But he didn't give up. He refused to do it. He refused to let their and his determination go to waste. And soon both of them, were exhausted, both of them at their limits.

But it was Charas turn. _She will end this_. _This torture will come to an end._ Sans thought as he waited for the knife slash... but it never came.

When he looked up he saw their hand over the mercy button.

The fight ended and the human rushed towards him, pulling the skeleton into a hug.

"You big boned bonehead. I will never hurt you, if I have the chance. So please, don't assume I will ever do it." They cried into his hoodie. He slowly returned the hug and then started to cry too.

He sobbed and cried until he heard three little words that shocked him, but he gladly accepted.

"I love you." Chara muttered, nearly inaudible.

And Sans answered. "I love you too." And they both hugged each other even more.

They sat there for what felt like an eternity, but they didn't want to let go of each other, never wanting this moment to end. Then they heard footsteps. Footsteps from a lot of different people.

Yet they didn't care. Then their friends and family showed up besides them turning it into a group hug. Then they finally let go each other.

Then a yellow flower said from some distance. "So you finally did it. Was about damn time."

Chara and Sans looked at each other then looked at the happy faces all around them.

Sans spoke up first. "Yeah, Flowey, you're damn right it was about time."

Chara then snuggled up to him again. "Yeah, Rei, you are right. I waited long enough for this."

..

..

..

..

In the distance two figures were also watching, but they didn't say a word.

"Frisk, are you sure you wanna leave it like this?"

Frisk nodded, her form completely see through.

"Yes, I am. We have caused enough pain. So let them have their peace."

She turned around and walked away. The person beside her, also seethrough, but seemingly ever shifting in their form, looked after her.  
Then he turned back to the scene one last time.

He smiled. "Yeah, you are right. We have caused enough pain."

Then he also turned and together they vanished into thin air.


	3. Bullied Frisk Oneshot

Frisk was crying in her bedroom. She was bullied again, but it was different this time.

This time they hurt her. They hurt her really hard. But she wouldn't fight back. Even when Chara told her so from her mind.

 _Pathetic,_ she thought, _I freed monsterkind 6 years ago but I can't deal with some bullies? I really am no good._ She cried to herself, stating in her mind just how useless she was in her opinion.

..

..

..

Meanwhile in the kitchen of the house there were four figures. Two goat monsters, one skeleton and a ghost of determination. They looked like going to war.

Sans hit the table with his fist.

"Damn those kids. Why must they pick on Frisk? She had to go through so much already. Can't she have a breather for once?" He was extremely agitated by all of this. This was HIS most beloved human, they talked about. Sure she did a few bad things, but by accidents and always reset right afterwards. Sometimes he had the nightmare of her killing everyone, but he always remembered the silent pleas for help from both Frisk and Chara.

And now they had finally found a way to take control and lived happily. Frisk really didn't need more trouble in her live. "I going to kill these idiots if they do it again."

Chara nodded. She manifested herself through the help of Frisk determination, so others could see and hear him. Alphys helped them figuring out the process of doing so. Normally he would stay inside Frisks mind, but not one thing about this was normal.

"I would too. Believe me, I would really gladly. But I suspect Frisk might be more hurt if we do it."

Chara and Sans sighed, but Chara continued.

"Man, she is just to good for this world. But I really don't know how to help her right now. "

Asgore and Toriel looked between the two of them. They didn't know the full situation, they just knew Frisk had been bullied.

"Can you two please describe what you mean? We are still in the dark about exactly happened."

Asgore was the one to speak up. Chara looked at them and then at Sans.

"You haven't told them?" She asked.

"No, kid, I was to angry for that. So could you please, since you were present." Sans said still with a hint of anger.

The "demon" sighed and nodded. She seems to be doing that a lot lately.

"Well, it started around two weeks ago. At first it was a normal day of school, nothing to be concerned about. Everything was okay until lunch break. That was when a few of these idiots came over and try to hit on Frisk. She declined politely, but they kept on bugging her. Eventually they break was over and they all returned to class. Nothing noteworthy afterwards. But then everyday after that they came to hit on her and she was pressured by them. They became more and more aggressive. And today they hit her calling her a dumb bitch and that she should know her place.

And Frisk never fought back, just like she did underground."

Everyone was quiet after Chara finished. Toriel was shocked and Asgores expression drowned all the light on his face. Sans and Chara were quiet, but their burning hatred and anger was thick in the air. They may argue often, but when it came to Frisk those two would drop everything to help her.

"So..." Asgore began talking in a deep, angry, menacing tone. " You are telling me that some lowlifes had the guts to insult my daughter and even hurt her? And they even dared to state her as something so degrading? " He raised his head. He was hateful. He would not hide his wrath.

"Asgore, please don't do anything rash." Toriel pleaded, her eyes filled with tears. His eyes softened as he said.

"Don't worry Tori. Even I learn from my mistakes. I will not kill them. But I will make sure, they will not try something so stupid again." He hugged her letting her cry into his shoulder.

Sans called out to Chara. "C, I think they are officially in for a bad time." He chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, I think so to comedian. But not just one. Let's set the count to three." Chara chimed in.

Asgore looked at them confused. "A bad time?"

That caused them to laugh.

"It's kind of our code for 'Someone hurt Frisk and now it's payback time'"

They had done this several times before. Whether it was a boyfriend treating her bad or someone giving her a hard time in school or work (she is the ambassador of monsterkind afterall).

Sometimes even Undyne or Mettaton would help. They were all attached to Frisk and they won't let anyone hurt her.

Suddenly another voice echoed through the room. "Looks like you can need a little help."

They looked around and spotted a single flower in the window.

Chara and Sans were on edge in a flash. "FLOWEY!"

Sans eye flashed blue and Chara's true knife was in her hand.

The flower rose it's petals in defense.

"Woah, easy there. I'm not here to die or hurt anyone of you." It said.

"I'm here, because I saw what happened and I really hated what has gone down. She is not just your favorite human." he continued after seeing they were still on edge.

They relaxed a bit but still tense. Chara was the first to open her mouth after a slight pause.

"For four years you go missing and then you come back as if nothing happened." She was slightly angry. The flower just sighed.

"Look, I can't tell you why I was gone. You will find out soon enough anyway. But right now that doesn't matter. All I want is to make these idiots pay for what they did." He told them all.

Again there was silence. This time Asgore spoke up.

"So i'm guessing the bad time counter is set to 4."

And all of them, minus Tori who was still sobbing a bit, said "Hell yeah it is."

..

..

..

The next day the four of them met outside the house long before the sun rose. It was chilly but none of them cared. "So the plan is set?" Flowey spoke up. The others nodded.

They all knew what they had to do. They were certain, those idiots will come back. But this time, they were going to pay. They won't hurt them physically, but will remind them not to mess with Frisk. The group dispersed and they day began. The sun seemed the color of blood that morning, like warning everyone over the generally unpleasant experience some will have today.

The human got up and started her day the experience from yesterday still fresh. She didn't want to go to school, but there was a test today so she couldn't stay at home.

Reluctantly she made her way to school, not really noticing Charas silence or the people that watched her from a distance. She arrived at the school, sighed and stepped in.

As always the first half of her day was uneventful till the lunch break. Then THEY came over.

"Hey, you dumb bitch. Will you give in now?" The first one called out. The others laughed out.

But before Frisk could say a thing, a little, golden flower popped up before her.

"Howdy, I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower." His tone was cheerful, but that quickly changed to a more menacing tone. "And if you mess with Frisk one more time, you will regret it." Frisk could imagine, what the flowers face looked like that moment.

The four guys first jumped in surprise, but then laughed. "And what's a flower like you gonna do, huh? Hit me with your leaves?`" They laughed harder. The flower shrugged. "First warning failed."

They walked closer. Suddenly Chara stood next to Frisk.

"Greetings, I'm Chara." She said in a sickeningly sweet tone. "I would really appreciate for you to not get any closer or... " Her voice got serious and angry. "You will experience something really unpleasant." Again they were startled by the sudden appearance, but they still chuckled afterwards.

"So what a dumb flower and a silly little girl gonna pet us to death? Get real." Their tone was getting angry now. "Second warning failed." Chara muttered.

Before they could take another step, a skeleton in a blue hoodie appeared.

"Heya, I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." he said in his comic tone, but then he made his eyes go black and added. "And if you take one more step, you're gonna have a bad time."

Now used to the pattern they said. "Oh, now a pile of bones threatens us. Pfft, you're really getting ridiculous now." They laughed again, but there was a hint of nervousness. But they still took the one step, they shouldn't have taken. "Third warning failed, huh?" Sans shrugged.

Then they felt someone behind them. Someone menacing, someone big, someone **angry**.

"Humans..." He spoke in a deep voice. "Normally I greet new acquaintances with a cup of tea, but you had the audacity to threaten and hurt my beloved daughter. If I was still king..." he stopped. Then the other three finished his sentence. "You'd be dead where you stand."

Now they had showed full blown fear on their faces. They gulped and didn't move a single inch.

Then they could hear Frisk starting to laugh. They had cried, before but now that those idiots stood petrified she couldn't help but laugh at them and how pathetic these people were.

"Wow, guys." she said in between the fits of laughter. "I didn't expect this. I really didn't, thank you." She hugged Flowey who was closest to her. He didn't try to move away, letting her do it.

Then she stood up, giving a small speech to her four bullies.

"Well, you know, that I freed the monsters six years ago, right? I'd like to introduce some of them to you." She pointed to Flowey. "First we have Flowey. He is a being without a soul, so he has no feelings. He nearly killed me twice, before we became kind of friends."

Panic started to grow in their eyes.

"Next is my good friend Chara over here. She is a being of pure determination, which makes her emotions sometimes get out of control. She also is really fond of knifes and has trained with Undyne in knife combat." Chara just smiled at the statement. One of them fell down on his bottom.

"U-undyne? That fish woman, who beat most of the strongest men alive?" Frisk nodded.

"Yup, that exact Undyne. And next, we have Sans. Sans is not a simple skeleton. As you have seen before he can literally teleport and was the last fortress against any threat against Monsterkind.

Today it would be him and Chara." Then Frisk pointed behind them. "And that is my dad, King of all Monsters, Asgore Dreemurr. Oh and just for your information this guy always hold back against me, yet he would easily be able to ever overpower all those present. And you pissed him off."

Now Chara was speaking and pointing at Frisk.

"Plus, we have the ambassador of Monsterkind, who singlehandedly freed them and fought a literal god in the process, all without ever hurting a single soul if they had the choice."

Frisk showed a sweet smile that didn't match her words.

"So, would you have the kindness, and scram before we have to get serious?"

They ran as fast as their feet could manage.

Then the five remaining people started to laugh, when they looked at them trying their best to get away tripping over each other.

"wow kid, that was vicious." Sans was the first to speak up. He was still chuckling. "Didn't know you had something like that in you."

"Well, I didn't either." They laughed again. Chara was already rolling on the floor.

"But I think they will never bother you again after this." She said still laughing.

Even Flowey was smiling.

"Wow, that was refreshing. Seeing humans utterly terrified still is the best."

Asgore was also smiling. "That just got what they deserve. But I think we should get out of here before we are caught." He reminded everyone.

Sans winked at him. "well, big guy, you're the only having a problem with that."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think I don't know a trick or two about vanishing into thin air? Or that I'm slower than you?" Sans looked surprised. "I mean, how do you think they didn't notice me until I was behind them?"

Sans then smiled brightly. "yeah I guess it makes sense. no one would not not notice you, when you are standing behind them."

"Well, then let's get going, before we cause trouble to Frisk. Chara, Flowey I entrust her to you."

They replied in unsion, like they were some kind of soldiers. "Yes, sir."

But before they got to leave Frisk hugged Asgore and Sans and thanked them.

"no problem, kid." and returned the hug.

"Of course, my child." Asgore said doing the same.

Afterwards nothing much happened. The four bullies were suspended for 2 weeks and had to apologize to Frisk. Asgore and Sans were with them at the time, chuckling in the background.

Then something changed in school. Instead of Frisk getting ignored she was the center of interest, since she stood up against the four biggest bullies in school. The school even thanked them for dealing with them. They had been causing problems for a long time and now they were trying to make up for their mistakes, not wanting another reminder from Frisks friends.


	4. Kind of OC one shot

Frisk had expected Chara. She always showed up at the end of a genocide run. She always found a way to take away the control, Frisk had. No matter how hard he tried. Last time... they even fought, though... the difference in power was just to extreme. With all the power Chara gained from ending so many timelines, she was nearly on a level that could compete with Asriel.

What was strange though... she never took full control from the start. After the „run" was over was when she stepped in. Not before that. It rose a question for Frisk... Why?

Now... Chara was gone. The child looked around but there was not the girl they were looking for.

„You know... it's rude to ignore people talking to you." A annoyed young man stood in front of the child. Frisk gave him an annoyed look. „Woah, there buddy, no need to try to kill me with looks." The man had the audacity to laugh in his face. Did he even know what they just did?

When the man calmed down, he wore a smile on his face. The child still was not impressed in the slightest with him. „I guess you expected someone else. Someone that... could deliver a good fight.

Someone that... was in your opinion the strongest thing alive." He shook his head. „Thing is... she isn't even alive oddly enough." He huffed. „... but you know even the strongest of us need a break from time to time." His face hid behind shadows. The childs made a confused expression. „Hell, you don't even know the true extent of the damage you have done."

He exhaled deeply. „You wanted a fight right? Then come here." He raised his hand and and made a provoking gesture. He chuckled for a moment „If i were Sans... I would say you'd have bad time. But I'm not. So instead..." he shrugged. „I'm going to make you realize..." He flashed in front of the child, his leg pulled back ready to strike. „ … that there will always be worse nightmares than you."

He hit the small human with his full force, leaving them to smash into a wall they hadn't even realized was there. They spew out a bit of blood. Suddenly a yellow glow was in front of them.

A SAVE star.

„Go on. I wanna make this last." There was not a shred of mercy in the mans voice.

 _*State saved._

 _*HP set to full._

They suddenly realized they were back in the judgment hall. They looked to the side seeing that they had broken through several walls, leaving gaping holes. Frisk picked himself up.

 _*ACT_

 _*CHECK_

 **Damien - ATK ? DEF ?**

 **A lost soul...**

 **But it's determined to bring JUSTICE.**

Frisk blinked a few times. They always thought the soul of justice was some kind of cowboy. Or a kid dressing as one. But the man in front of him wore pretty casual clothes. A yellow hoodie, a black shirt underneath, paired with a set of sneakers and jeans. His hood was pulled up, so the child couldn't see his eyes because of the shadows that seemed so all present in the underground.

„You know... when I was here first... I met Sans. Back then he was only a child... a often bullied child." He looked at his right hand. „Pretty pitiful sight... and the first time I had to use my gun."

He clenched his hand into a fist. He looked up. „Do you know just how heart wrenching it was to see a child, you just saved, scared to look at you?" He shook his head.

„But it's people like you why monsters are scared of us humans. People like you that make this world take a turn for the worst. People like you... that just get their satisfaction from letting others suffer." His voice was burning with anger. He exhaled deeply once more.

„There is only one thing... one damn thing that people tend to forget in this world..." Something appeared next to him. It was a round of revolver ammunition. Frisk reflexively took a step back.

Not because of the bullet itself, but because of the color it has taken.

Yellow. The color of justice. And it was glowing bright with it. The man lifted his head, revealing a glowing orb of an eye. It was burning in two colors just like Sans... he must have copied this from the soul. But it wasn't burning with cyan of patience and yellow of justice. It was a mix of yellow and orange making the trails of it hard to spot in the hallway.

„Justice will always be out to get those committing evil by their own choice."

Then the fight screen build up completely.

If Frisk was to describe his fight... it was unlike any fight he had before. The soul, Damien, utilized mostly yellow bullets as his attacks. The thing about these bullets was... they were damn fast and really damaging, yet seemed to cost no stamina at all. It made the small human wonder why.

„Did you really think you have time to think about my bullets?" Damien suddenly said from right behind Frisk, punching them in the back, sending them crashing through a pillar in the hallway.

That was the second thing about this fight.

Damien utilized not only the bullets, but also his body strength, to engage in combat. Whether it was dodging every hit or using punches and kicks on his opponent, he used every ounce of strength he could to defeat them.

The good thing about the bullets was they were fairly easy to see, when Frisk was on his dodging turn. The bad thing... they were running through their stamina faster than Damien. But what would you expect if you let a child fight against a trained adult?

Frisk rushed forward going for a sidewards slash against their opponent... and again missed by a mile. The next thing they noticed was the pain in their side, then crashing against yet another wall.

„You know... being in the underground for such a long time... It seems that my soul has gotten a lot stronger than it used to be." he was looking at his hand again. Clenching it and reopening it a few times. „Not like that's a bad thing at the moment, but well it appeared pretty odd to me." His gaze fell on the body of the child. Could Frisk have seen his eyes he would see the disgust he felt for himself. „Killing kids was never something I'd do. But you... you make me question if you are even a being from this world." He walked over to them an picked them up at their shirtcollar.

„Wanna reload while you're still conscious or do I have to kill you again?" Even though he said they were conscious they only were so barely. The impact on the wall gave them a concussion. The only thing coming from their mouth was shallow breaths and blood.

„Well, all the answer, I needed." He threw them down the hallway. Then a bullet materialized, together with a gun. „If you want this to end... make sure to banish any thought of killing people and reset." Then the gun was fired. Damien turned around, walked over to a pillar and leaned against it. His expression showed bitterness. He knew they would come back... try again. He had a few minutes before that though, so he called out.

„Hey, Chara. You there?" the ghost of the girl became real next to him. „Taking that as a yes. I... wanted to ask you something." The ghost sat down beside him.

„Go ahead. I will answer to the best of my abilities." The man sighed. He would not get used to the way, they were talking anytime soon. It sounded so... not childlike.

„I know... you may have heard this question before... but do you think everyone can be a good person if they try?" The ghost child closed her eyes, sighing.

„Well... to be honest, I'm not sure. I'd like to believe it. Not just for their sake." She motioned towards the broken body. „but also for everyone else." She gave him a small smile.

Damien returned the smile. „Yeah, I guess. But from time to time... I ask myself... is it really justified for one man or woman to have this much power? Whether it is the ability to reset or the rest of the soul trait abilities, all of them are just so... overwhelming sometimes." The child nodded.

„I get what you mean, but that is the reason that not anyone has access to them." They thought for a moment. „Imagine had all of soul powers. He could wreak havoc upon anything that would dare to oppose him. Nothing would be safe. Imagine more than one had these powers. The world would find it's untimely end way earlier. It is better that these powers are divided onto seven souls, which honor their trait to the utmost limit." They looked away. „Though sometimes I doubt that Frisk having this power does good for the world."

Chara stood up. „The reset is about to happen. See you when it's over." She waved and vanished.

Then Damien was standing in the middle of the hall again... only to be greeted by a defeated looking child. He pulled up his brow. „Done already? Boy, I thought you were more determined."

The child just sighed, then for the first time spoke.

„Well, I'm not stupid. I don't need more than a thousand tries to figure out, I can't beat you." They sat up and huffed. „Honestly, how am I expected to win this at any point?"

The man on the opposite site laughed slightly. „Well... staying determined didn't seem to do you much good. How about trying something else?" The child looked away.

„I know where being kind to monsters leads. But I fear what lies beyond that more than this."

That made the man widen his eyes a bit. „Soooo... I know everything up to the point, when the barrier is shattered... what comes afterwards?" The child looked him into his eyes.

„Apart from extreme prejudice against the newcomers? A lot actually. Companies exploiting monsters and their magic. Countries argueing if they should be treated as weapons or as people and more awful stuff like that. And amidst of all that is me. Then ten year old pretending to be an ambassador..." They looked angry. „I wanted for them to happiness down here so I tried resetting."

They started shaking their head. „Even Sans doesn't REALLY remember the surface. I think it's better like that... but someday... I felt these urges. To do something, somehow giving them release without having to release them. That's when the genocides started..." They went silent. Damien was listening without giving any expression. A minute passed before he started talking to them. He scratched the back of his head.

„Well... now that I know your reason... i wanna ask you something..." He kneeled a few meters away from them. „Is it really your place to make that decision?" They wanted to answer but he motioned for them to stay silent. „I can guess what you want to say, but have you ever asked others what opinion they have about the matter? Did you ever try to talk with your friends about the problems that will arise?" The child was silent. The adult shrugged.

„I know that you are by far older in terms of mental age then most children. Though even us adults tend to forget that we do not have to solve everything on our own." He stood up, turned to the shattered window. Dust was floating just outside of it, breaking the light in a beautiful, yet horrifying way. „I'm guessing you made a choice when you came here for one last time. Go on. If you ever need me... you know where to find me." The child looked up, their expression telling only one thing: DETERMINATION. They turned to the save star, the reset button hovering above it.

„Oh and one last thing. Tell goat child to go see the world. It's better then to slowly rot away down here." Damien called across the hallway. He seemingly walked away to the barrier.

The child hit the reset button and the world faded to black. In this void two figures stood one hodded in yellow, the other wearing a green and yellow sweater.

„So... you think... they won't come back?" The hooded guy asked. The child shrugged.

„That's hard to tell... but for now we can look at a brighter future." Then she turned around to look the man in the eyes. „But it will require a lot of work from all of us."

The man sighed. „I suppose so, but ugh, do i really have to?" The girl chuckled.

„Yeah, you do." Then she embraced him, he lightly returned it. „You're my brother afterall. And big brothers help their little sisters." He pat Charas head, he smiled. The first genuine one in a while.

"I guess... sister."

Then the void reopened into a world. Both of them in their respective places. But they knew they would see each other again soon enough.

 **So yeah, have a one shot. I had this story floating in my head for a while now.**

 **As for that last part you might be wondering... WHY THE HELL ARE THEY RELATED?**

 **Answer is we all have reasons, we take some falls. Even though in this case it was more literal.**

 **And be honest for a second, Wouldn't you try everything too, to protect your loved ones?**

 **Also let give Chara at least one ray of hope in their pre-underground live.**

 **Anyways I'm tired. Goin to bed now. Bye *waves tiredly***


End file.
